In recent years, there has been a gradual increase in the number of various services and add-ons (or additional functions) provided by user devices. In order to increase the utility of the user devices and to meet various needs of users, a wide variety of applications executable in the user devices have been developed.
Accordingly, a few to hundreds of applications may be stored in user devices such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs). Objects (or shortcut icons) provided for executing applications associated therewith are displayed on a screen of the user devices. The user devices may provide, to the displayed objects, at least one of a touch input scheme and a hovering input scheme, which are based on an input unit such as a user's finger, an electronic pen, a stylus pen, and/or the like. Using such input schemes, a user may input or enter handwriting content to the user's user device with handwriting applications installed therein. The handwriting applications may include a variety of document creation applications such as note applications, diary applications, and schedule applications, and/or the like.
When a user creates or draws up handwriting content or notes using such handwriting applications, there is a need for an input method for allowing the user to quickly input the handwriting content or notes with pre-created handwritten content, or for a method for allowing the user to quickly perform editing (e.g., a pen type change, a color change, a thickness change, and/or the like) on the pre-created content.
According to the related art, while the user creates handwriting content using an input unit, the user device may display a string being input or created by the user.
However, in the method of creating handwriting content according to the related art, the user may need to fully re-input the previously input or handwriting words, thereby inconveniencing the user, or typographical errors may occur when the user inputs words that have a large number of characters. Therefore, in creating handwriting content, there is a need to display the pre-created recommendable handwriting content and to allow the user to select a preferred one of the pre-created recommendable handwriting content, thereby enabling a user to quickly re-input the user's desired words or strings, and a need to quickly perform editing on the pre-created content, thereby providing convenience to the user.
In addition, there is a need to replace at least one word included in a string being input with at least one of an associated image, photo, and/or emoticon, thereby providing benefits to the user, and to change properties or attributes of the string being input, thereby making change to the handwriting content according to the user's preference possible.
Besides, there is a need to recommend the handwriting (or the style of penmanship) and the preferred words for each user, when multiple users enter their own handwriting content to one user device at the same time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.